


Waiting to Meet You

by Misery_Martini



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Numbness, Repressed Feelings, coming to terms, saimatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misery_Martini/pseuds/Misery_Martini
Summary: Kaede watches the season finish with mixed feelings. She waits to meet the one person she hopes feels as mixed up as she does.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Waiting to Meet You

Kaede sat in the Danganronpa lounge, fiddling with a small keychain of her character as she watched the finale of the 53rd season. To say she had mixed feelings toward it was an understatement. Granted, she had signed up for the season knowing the odds of her surviving the game were slim. It was the biggest gamble she had ever made in her sheltered life. It would be easy to say that it was all a horrible mistake—but that wouldn't entirely be honest. She was famous now. Every download, every plushie purchase, every social appearance she made lined her pockets with some money. There was a certain respect given to Danganronpa participants. Not everyone was willing to stare death in the face.

And yet, as she watched Shuichi, Maki and Himiko speculate on Tsumugi's words she couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. She wanted to cry, or at least react to her thoughts in a normal way. Ever since she woke from the simulation all she could feel was a sense of numbness—like a bit of her soul had died along with her character. Thinking back on it, being the Ultimate Pianist had been the most meaningful role she ever had. The time spent with her fellow co-stars had been exciting. That was part of the allure. No one ever feels fully alive until they’ve had a small taste of death. Life in those small moments is the most precious.

Kaede stared at the screen picturing Shuichi, flanked by both girls, looking up into the literal broken sky, the Danganronpa logo blaring out amongst the peaceful blue. He had a tentative smile on his face, hesitant yet hopeful. A sorrowful ache panged in Kaede's heart.

_It's far from over Shuichi...So far..._

Her mind raced with images from the constant nightmares plaguing her. It was always the same. The cold metal collar around her neck as it clanged shut, the anguished look of Shuichi's face, the way her stomach fell as she realized her fate. Her voice echoed and bounced within her mind, shrieking out Shuichi's name...Sleep eluded her as she walked carefully, fearfully, through the halls expecting the black and white form of Monokuma to appear around the corner. Danganronpa attendants made a point to lead her by the hand, her eyes focused solely on her hand interlocking with another one…_Like she had done before… _

The repercussions post game was an expected occurrence. Rantaro was a good confidant and shoulder to lean on. He kept a cool facade on as they ate lunch with the others. Kaede had never been the type that shared her feelings out loud, but Rantaro was really the only one who could understand the swirling emotions within her with an objective stance. Maybe it was a blessing that all of his memories were of last season.

The cast had gathered that evening to welcome the last three members of the team home. They had all been confused messes upon awakening. Kaede didn't expect much, but she felt a compulsion to see Shuichi again. Even if nothing would ever be the same. The cast stood facing a large window, looking at the room they had spent their days in. It was a one way mirror, allowing her to see in. The three survivors were strapped to a stretcher in an upright position, a helmet on their heads attaching them to the ruined world of the prison school. Kaito and Tenko flanked Kaede, watching intently as the caretakers dismantled the monitoring devices.

Kaito's damaged hand landed as gently as he could manage on Kaede's shoulder. He had gone into a rage after coming to terms with the entire situation. The only way he knew how to express himself was through hitting the wall with his fist. Everyone tried to reason with him but unfortunately Kaito wasn't someone who took orders from others. He got his frustrations out through every punch he landed, rendering his hands bruised and bloodied. He gave Kaede a knowing look and promptly let go. Kaede honestly thought he might be getting better…_Maybe._

Maki was the first to blearily open her eyes, her head lulling forward as she was placed into the transport wheelchair. Kaede noticed the nervous clench of Kaito's jaw despite his best efforts to stay neutral.

Himiko gave a loud gasp as she woke and her eyes popped open. She frantically scanned the room with her eyes before she calmed down. She grabbed the sleeve of the attendant and wouldn’t let go.

Shuichi slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times, understanding dawning on his face. His eyes appeared glossy as if he were trying to hold back tears. Kaede leaned her forehead against the glass, briefly closing her eyes._ I wonder if any of this will get easier once we leave this place_. Kaede knew better than to hope though.

Dinner was a quiet affair, the fact that the season had ended weighed heavily upon the entire cast. They’d be allowed to see Shuichi, Maki and Himiko if any of them wanted visitors afterwords. The uneasy mood cast an uncomfortable pallor over them. No one knew if they should be celebrating or begging each other for forgiveness.

An attendant gently nudged Kaede’s arm and spoke with a quiet voice. “Shuichi would like to see you.” Kaede’s eyes widened and she froze. _Me? Alone?_ She didn’t expect he’d ask so soon. There was no sense in delaying the inevitable and she mechanically stood, following the attendant by the hand. A million questions arose within Kaede’s mind. _What do I say? What can I say? How does he feel? What does he want?_

Shuichi lay on his bed, his eyes were sunken and he looked exhausted. As she entered he looked unsure and rattled. _As if he had seen a ghost_ Kaede thought. He stood shakily, staring at her for a brief moment. “Kaede…I can’t believe you’re…” he exhaled heavily before he lunged at her, his arms wrapping tightly around her.

It felt surreal. Kaede hadn’t said a word nor moved since seeing Shuichi—it was as if time itself had slowed to a crawl. And then in the next instant she could hear a sob escape her mouth. Her arms wrapped around him and she nuzzled his neck. There wasn’t much she was sure of anymore, but it was the first moment since exiting the game that she’d felt her emotional walls fall a little. Maybe it was silly, maybe it wasn’t…Still, a small bit of her still latched onto that stupid _hope_—that very word forming a bitter taste in her mouth—that they were still, at the very minimum, friends.

“You did well Shuichi…” Kaede managed to put up her guard once more, the action itself entirely automatic. “It wasn’t what you wanted, I know, but you’re the main character. There’s no V3 without you...”

Shuichi pulled back and looked at her with tired eyes. He smiled briefly before it promptly fell. “I don’t care about that really. I told everyone I’d be fine with any role. Danganronpa wouldn’t be what it is if the contestants really got what they’d interviewed for.”

“Yes, I…suppose so...” This was the Shuichi she remembered before the game started. He loved Danganronpa and its concept of turning a person’s hopes into absolute despair. No one questioned his authority on all things Danganronpa—he’d shown his detective themed execution and diagrams to anyone who’d listen. Kaede had admired his dedication, even if it was crazed. But now that it was all over, she wondered what he’d do with himself. She felt worried about it…

Shuichi outright grabbed her hand as she blinked. “I needed to see you.” She had forgotten how outspoken he really was.

“I know my character failed at carrying on your wish but…” Shuichi’s mouth curved into an embarrassed smirk as he looked at her—“we…really worked well together, didn’t we?

Kaede placed her free hand on top of his. She focused her eyes on their hands, too vulnerable to look him in the eyes. It was now or never.

“I can’t stop thinking about the moments before my execution. How we tried to save each other…and how terrified your face was as they took me away. It was so heartbreaking to see…and…” Her words began to fail her as the repressed emotions overwhelmed her.

Suddenly Shuichi pulled his hand away and grabbed her face, bringing her closer to him. She could feel a tremor run through his arms as she looked at him wide eyed. He spoke softly as tears threatened to spill over.

“It broke me. Seeing… you… smashed to pieces. I know it was scripted, but…I can’t forget it. I couldn’t forget it back there, and I can’t forget it now…I…missed you…”

He leaned forward and softly kissed her. She grabbed him and held him tight as she reciprocated, tears running down her face. He slowly deepened the kiss as she felt his own tears against her skin. She eventually pulled back, unaccustomed to the closeness of another person and stepped backwards towards the door.

“Don’t leave…” Shuichi’s voice was pained. “Stay…please.”

The tears kept falling despite her best efforts to keep them at bay. She closed her eyes to get level headed again but all she saw was Shuichi’s agonized face as he faded into the distance while her own voice screamed inside her own mind: _Shuichiiiii!_

The next thing she knew she was kneeled on the floor with Shuichi’s arms around her once more, his face nestled into the crook of her neck.

“Can you hear me? Kaede?”

“…Yes, I…I…” Kaede heaved a large breath. “…Missed you too.”

Shuichi helped her up and lead her back to his bed. Kaede laid on her side as Shuichi cuddled up to her from behind, one arm slung around her in a protective grip. They didn’t say much afterwards nor did they move from that position, clinging onto each other as if the death game started anew. It was the first night Kaede dreamed a dreamless sleep, the first night she slept without the fear of a mechanical bear and all of the debauchery it spewed.

Despite it all, Kaede couldn’t say she regretted her actions. If she never entered the killing game, she would never have found Shuichi. Life, for all of them, would never be the same.


End file.
